Skid steer loaders and other front end loaders are commonly used for moving materials such as earth, etc. around a ground surface. The skid steer loader can often accomplish tasks much faster and on a larger scale than using manual labor.
Skid steer loaders typically have a cab where the operator sits and from which the operator controls the skid steer loader. Along with either wheels or tracks to move the skid steer loader, the operator typically controls a pair of lift arms that are pivotally connected to the sides of the skid steer loader. Typically, these lift arms are powered by hydraulics which the operator controls from the cab of the skid steer loader. In addition to the hydraulics for the lift arms, the operator can have a number of other additional controls for auxiliary elements powered by hydraulics.
Skid steer loader are typically outfitted with a bucket to move materials around. This bucket is attached to the lift arms and an operator of the skid steer loader can move the bucket up and down by controlling the lift arms. Typically, the operator also has hydraulic controls to tilt the bucket. To collect materials from a ground surface, the operator of the skid steer loader places the bucket along a ground surface and then drives the skid steer loader forward to pick up the materials in the bucket. To move the materials in the bucket, the operator than has to move the skid steer loader itself, carrying the materials forward and then depositing the materials in the desired spot.
However, a bucket is not useful for every situation and there are numerous attachments for skid steer loaders that can perform various functions. In some cases, a different attachment than a bucket could be used to provide additional advantages that are not present with the bucket.